


Time to rest

by schoandblake



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoandblake/pseuds/schoandblake
Summary: Very short drabble of what I imagined as a happy ending for Blake and Schofield.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Time to rest

Will sat against the tree, Tom’s face resting on his lap. His fingers gently going through his friend’s hair, Corporal Schofield reminds himself of how lucky they are to be alive after such a dangerous mission. He looks up at the beautiful blue sky above them.

Turning around to avoid the shining sun, Tom buries his face against Will’s stomach, his eyes still closed from the nap he woke up from a few seconds ago. 

‘You think they’re going to let us go home ?’

Will ignores him, then closes his eyes and leans his head against the tree, his hand almost automatically going back in Tom’s hair.  
Both men fall asleep. After all they’d been through, a quiet nap cuddling each other was all they needed.


End file.
